rationalityfandomcom_ro-20200214-history
Antisemitism
COMUNISMUL ESTE O CREATIE A ELITELOR EVREIESTI? Istorici „demonstreaza” in RL ca cei ce raspund cu „da” sunt antisemiti … Posted in COMUNISM, EVREI, Neagu DJUVARA by saccsiv on martie 30, 2012 Iata ce putem citi in articolul Şase specialişti în istorie contemporană au acceptat provocarea de a comenta un subiect sensibil. DEZBATERE: Care a fost contribuţia evreilor la instaurarea comunismului în România? Răspund Neagu Djuvara, Radu Ioanid, Lucian Boia, Liviu Rotman, Marius Oprea, Stelian Tănase: Un articol apărut în pagina de cultură a “României libere” a stârnit puternice dezbateri pe forumul ediţiei online. Şi nu ca o consecinţă a subiectului prezentat – un dialog între Gabriel Liiceanu şi scriitorul evreu Amos Oz – ci datorită unei fraze inserate de autorul articolului: „în marea lor majoritate cei care au implementat comunismul în România au fost evrei”, care a fost îndelung dezbătută de cititori. Ţinând cont şi de faptul că, potrivit unui sondaj, 20% din români cred că “evreii au sprijinit instaurarea comunismului”, RL a decis să lanseze o dezbatere. Am vrut să aflăm cum se explică prezenţa unui număr important de evrei în diversele structuri ale partidului comunist imediat după momentul instalării acestuia la putere în 1945. La această întrebare au răspuns: Neagu Djuvara, Radu Ioanid, Lucian Boia, Liviu Rotman, Marius Oprea, Stelian Tănase. Neagu Djuvara: „Datorită persecuţiilor, mulţi evrei au fost favorabilii comunismului” Istoricul ne-a precizat faptul că „regimul comunist s-ar fi instalat în România cu sau fără evrei şi a fost adus de armată şi de tancuri. Că, odată instalat comunismul, de pe urma acestei schimbări au profitat o bună parte dintre evrei este adevărat. Spre exemplu, în primii ani după schimbarea regimului politic, la ministerul de Externe, 80% din funcţionari au fost evrei. Eu am avut norocul de a nu mă afla în ţară în momentul abdicării Regelui Mihai pentru că altfel aş fi făcut, probabil, ani de închisoare. Tot adevărat este şi că mulţi evrei au renunţat, în următorii ani, la poziţiile pe care le aveau în diverse instituţii şi ministere, mai ales atunci când au văzut cât de neviabil din punct de vedere economic e regimul comunist. Datorită persecuţiilor extraordinare la care au fost supuşi în timpul celui de-al doilea război mondial, o mare parte dintre evrei – dar nu toţi – au fost favorabili ideilor de extremă stânga şi Uniunii Sovietice. Dar toate acestea trebuie înţelese într-un anumit context. O dată cu semnarea Tratatului de la Adrianopol (1829) dintre Rusia şi Turcia – care oferea străinilor posibilitatea de a face comerţ în ţările române – în numai câteva zeci de ani, Ţara Românească şi Moldova au fost invadate de evrei veniţi din Rusia şi Polonia. Au sosit cu zecile de mii şi au ajuns, în curând, majoritari în multe oraşe, precum Fălticeni sau Rădăuţi. Atunci se nasc primele sentimente de respingere la români faţă de o populaţie diferită, care avea o altă religie şi alte obiceiuri, vorbea o altă limbă… Se naşte un antisemitism şi cunoaşte o formă, chiar dacă nu virulentă, ci mai degrabă latentă. În prima parte a secolului al XX-lea, antisemitismul s-a dezvoltat în rândul tinerilor români speriaţi că evreii – care au dobândit într-o istorie de 2.500 de ani o acuitate intelectuală deosebită – ar fi devenit majoritari în universităţi, printre cadrele medicale etc. Te întrebi de ce evreii din Basarabia au fost mulţumiţi când sovieticii au invadat această regiune (în 1944). Fiindcă, anterior, Antonescu expulzase 175.000 de evrei în condiţii inumane din Basarabia. Toate aceste persecuţii acumulându-se în timp, atunci când au venit sovieticii în ţară şi au impus comunismul, i-au determinat să acţioneze dintr-un fel de răzbunare pentru sutele de mii de evrei victime ale regimului Antonescu. Nu spun că este o justificare, dar este o explicaţie pentru această adevărată sete de răzbunare a evreilor atunci când au trecut de partea comuniştilor. Înainte vreme, în Europa, când li s-a deschis posibilitatea de a juca un rol într-o societate, evreii nu au îmbrăţişat ideile conservatoare – care, ideologic, îi respingeau pe străini – dar au îmbrăţişat socialismul şi comunismul. Aşa se explică şi de ce în primul politburo (creat pentru a asigura conducerea în timpul revoltei bolşevice), din 1917, printre cei opt conducători comunişti patru erau evrei, plus Lenin, care era evreu doar după bunicul matern. În concluzie, se poate spune că din cauza persecuţiilor şi a dispreţului la care au fost supuşi în timpul regimului Antonescu, evreii au ales să treacă de partea celor care doreau să răstoarne vechea guvernare, în cazul României, de partea comuniştilor. Neagu Djuvara este istoric, autorul unor lucrări precum „O scurtă istorie a românilor povestită celor tineri” sau „Amintiri din pribegie”. Radu Ioanid : Evreii, comunismul şi antise-mitismul contemporan Punctul de vedere al lui Radu Ioanid se constituie într-un drept la replică la articolul publicat pe 28 februarie de RL. Pasajul controversat este cel în care se spune că „…În marea lor majoritate cei care au implementat comunismul în Romania au fost evrei. Nume ca Ana Pauker, Alexandru Nikolski, Leonte Răutu şi- de ce nu ? – Silviu Brucan , care a fost acuzator public în procesele unor mari lideri ai partidelor istorice, sunt şi astăzi, la mai bine de jumătate de secol distanţă, dătătoare de fiori reci. Aşa că, cel puţin în ceea ce priveşte România, unii dintre co-religionarii lui Amos Oz nu au fost doar victime , ci şi călăi.” Radu Ioanid crede că în citatul de mai sus sunt „trei propoziţii, două inexactităţi şi un neadevăr. Silviu Brucan a scris texte impardonabile împotriva liderilor partidelor istorice, dar nu a fost acuzator public. Soţia lui, Alexandra Sidorovici, româncă şi născută creştin-ortodoxă, a fost acuzator public în procesele ziariştilor de extremă dreapta şi ale criminalilor de război din Transnistria. În ceea ce priveste pe «co-religionarii lui Amos Oz» «nu doar victime, ci şi călăi» să reamintim faptul că a existat o puternică incompatibilitate între religie şi doctrina comunistă. Conducerea PCR, inclusiv unii lideri comunişti evrei, au fost puternic implicaţi în persecutarea membrilor organizaţiilor evreieşti religioase, profesionale sau politice. Comuniştii din România, indiferent de originea lor etnică, nu aveau religie şi nu au acţionat în numele unei religii. Dimpotrivă, regimul comunist a persecutat toate denominaţiile religioase din România, inclusiv pe membrii cultului mozaic. A afirma că «…în marea lor majoritate cei care au implementat comunismul în România au fost evrei» este un clişeu antisemit. Acest clişeu este susţinut ca şi în cazul de faţă prin enumerarea selectivă a unor lideri comunişti români de origine evreiască sau prin atribuirea originii evreieşti unor comunişti români. Evreii au fost suprareprezentaţi în structurile aparatului central comunist şi în aparatul represiv a regimului. Partidele antisemite Legiunea Arhanghelului Mihail şi Partidul Naţional Creştin au ajuns să aibă, în 1937, aproape un sfert din voturile exprimate. În timpul guvernelor Goga-Cuza şi Miron Cristea peste 200.000 de evrei au fost privaţi de cetăţenia română, iar în timpul guvernelor Antonescu evreii au fost pur şi simplu aruncaţi în afara legii, nemaivorbind de masacrele şi deportările din Moldova, Bucovina, Basarabia şi Transnistria. Era firesc ca o parte din evrei să se înregimenteze într-o mişcare politică care se pretindea antifascistă şi care teoretic milita pentru egalitatea între etnii. Evreii nu au fost niciodată majoritari în mişcarea comunistă din România. În 1933, PCR avea 1.459 de membrii din care 375 români, 444 maghiari, 330 evrei, 140 bulgari, 100 ruşi şi 70 ucraineni, evreii reprezentand 22,6% din total. (Florian Banu, Foametea din ’46 şi creşterea antisemitismului în Moldova, în România). În 1944 evreii reprezentau 30% din cei 1.000 de membri PCR, dar în 1946 ei reprezentau numai 5,3% din membrii de partid. În 1948 la crearea Securităţii angajaţii aceştia aparţineau următoarelor etnii: români 3334 (adică 83,9%), evrei 338 (8,5%), maghiari 247 (6,2%), alţii 54 (1,3%), potrivit istoricului Dennis Deletant. În primii săi ani, regimul comunist român a dus o politică antisemită care izvora din tradiţiile culturale şi politice româneşti, dar şi din instrucţiunile exprese primite în acest sens de la Moscova unde se desfăşurau o serie procese antisemite. Antisemitismul românesc continuă să fie popular şi oficial. Dacă în 1946, în timpul foametei, nu exista grâu în Moldova, aceasta se datora Anei Pauker …care îl trimisese în Palestina. (Florian Banu, op. cit.). Iar primul ministru Petru Groza îi spunea în 1949 lui Emil Botnăraş, patron al serviciilor secrete romaneşti: «Americanii joacă acum cartea evreilor şi, într-o ţară unde avem 400.000 de evrei, cu câteva zeci de mii infiltraţi în aparatul nostru de stat, economic, politic si cultural… cum vrei ca evreii de la Planificare să facă munca cinstită şi corectă… de vreme ce sunt puşi să planifice fabricile, întreprinderile comerciale de care ei au fost expropriaţi. Sioniştii sunt foarte bune elemente pentru coloana a cincea». (Robert Levy, Ana Pauker, The Rise and the Fall of a Jewish Communist) Liderii comunişti din România au declanşat o campanie masivă antisionistă. Sute de sionişti au fost arestaţi şi condamnaţi la închisoare în urma unor înscenări judiciare. Gheorghiu-Dej afirma, într-o şedinţă a Biroului Politic în februarie 1949 că liderii sionişti «trebuie trataţi ca şi liderii organizaţiilor fasciste». (Levy, op.cit, p. 171). Populaţia evreiască a votat contra regimului comunist «cu picioarele» emigrând masiv: numai între 1948 şi 1951 un număr de 119.000 de evrei au părăsit ţara. În 1958 alţi 100.000 de evrei români depuseseră cereri de emigrare. Începând cu perioada Dej şi continuând cu perioada Ceauşescu evreii au fost masiv epuraţi din aparatele de stat şi de partid. La această epurare au participat cu zel şi unii lideri comunişti evrei, adevăraţi antisemiţi, cum au fost Iosif Chişinevschi şi Leonte Răutu. Evreii români au fost literalmente vânduţi statului Israel. În România de azi există un maximum de 5-6000 de evrei în majoritate în vârstă. Comunitatea evreiească din România, care va dispare curând, este confruntată cu un antisemitism aproape fără evrei. Un sondaj de opinie din anul 2006 al Departamentului de relaţii interetnice, ne indică procentajul de răspunsuri afirmative la întrebarea «în ce măsură sunteţi de acord cu urmatoarele afirmaţii despre evrei»: evreii exagerează persecuţiile la care au fost supuşi pentru a obţine avantaje – 31,5%; interesele evreilor din România cel mai adesea diferă de cele ale celorlaţi cetăţeni din ţara noastră – 31,6%; politica şi finanţele sunt controlate de evrei – 31,5%; evreii au sprijinit instaurarea comunismului în Europa – 20%; crucificarea lui Isus este un păcat pentru care evreii nu pot fi iertaţi – 29%; suferinţa poporului evreu este o pedeapsă de la Dumnezeu – 33,5%. Să nu mimăm uimirea când vedem pe şeful de cabinet al prefectului judeţului Mureş punând pe facebook lozinca «Arbeit Macht Frei» ca răspuns la demonstraţii paşnice ale unor cetăţeni români sau când purtătorul de cuvânt al PSD neagă Holocaustul în România şi pogromul de la Iaşi. Proeminenţi intelocraţi români contribuie la această situaţie făcând programatic elogiul lui Nae Ionescu şi al elitei legionare antisemite sau lansându-se în apărarea unui mizerabil fost activist UTC devenit partizan înfocat al lui Corneliu Zelea Codreanu şi al nu foarte inteligentei lui amfitrioane TV. Iar BOR este direct responsabil de faptul că o treime din români continuă să creadă că «suferinţa poporului evreu este o pedeapsă de la Dumnezeu»”. Radu Ioanid a publicat „Holocaustul din România” şi „Răscumpărarea evreilor, Istoria acordurilor secrete între România şi Israel”. Lucian Boia: „În vechiul partid comunist evreii erau numeroşi” Istoricul ne-a precizat că „evreii au fost supra-reprezentaţi în stânga românească în anii 30 în raport cu populaţia totală (a acestei etnii n.red.). Evreii înclinau spre stânga şi dintre aceştia mulţi spre comunism pentru că li se părea că, în acel moment, comunismul le va rezolva problema lor care era integrarea deplină în societatea românească”. Boia a dezvoltat această idee în cartea sa „Capcanele istoriei”. „Comuniştii au venit la putere, inevitabil, cu numeroşi evrei în primele rânduri. Pentru că aşa se prezenta partidul comunist până la 1944; autenticul partid comunist, nu partidul amplificat artificial (de aproape 100 de ori) în primii ani de după 23 august 1944. Cadrele de nădejde au rămas totuşi să fie recrutate din nucleul comunist original. Iar acesta se prezenta oarecum invers faţă de societatea românească. În vechiul partid comunist, românii etnici erau minoritari. Iar evreii foarte numeroşi (dacă sintagma foarte numeroşi n-ar fi ironică pentru un partid cu atât de puţini membri). Printre intelectualii comunişti, sau doar comunizanţi, ponderea lor era şi mai mare. Proporţia evreilor în aparatul comunist, şi mai ales în componentele sale intelectuale (ideologia şi propaganda) corespunde fidel proporţiilor originale. Ei nu au ajuns unde au ajuns în primul rând fiindcă erau evrei, ci fiindcă erau vechi comunişti sau măcar simpatizanţi… Evreii se angajau firesc în procesul de schimbare a unui tip de societate care pentru ei însemnase excludere sau discriminare. Susţineau, în propriul interes, un grad cât mai înalt de democratizare şi egalizare. Se situau, aşadar, la stânga, mergând până la extrema stângii. Au fost suprareprezentaţi nu doar în România, ci peste tot în lume, în mişcarea comunistă apoi în acţiunea comunistă. Se întâlneau, desigur, şi intelectuali evrei de dreapta dar mai rar. La dreapta se vedeau confruntaţi cu naţionalismul şi adesea cu manifestări antisemite. Dimpotrivă, li se potrivea întru totul umanismul internaţionalist proclamat de stânga. Popor răspândit în întreaga lume, avea chiar prin condiţia lor de oameni fără patrie sau cu mai multe patrii o orientare universalistă, cosmopolită, iar funcţia lor a fost considerabilă în circulaţia internaţională a ideilor. Savanţii lor (Einstein, Freud), ca şi scriitorii şi artiştii, nu au încetat să exploreze ţinuturi noi, neconvenţionale. Încă o dată, nu e în discuţie condiţia «spirituală» a «semitului», ci condiţia socio-culturală a evreului într-o situaţie istorică dată care impunea căutarea, fără încetare, a unor soluţii de ieşire din cadrele tradiţionale”. Lucian Boia este autorul cărţilor „Istorie şi mit în conştiinţa românească”, „România, ţară de frontieră a Europei. Liviu Rotman: „Persistenţa unui clişeu” Istoricul susţine că „formula «evreii au adus comunismul» face parte dintr-un lung şir de clişee antisemite. În mentalul colectiv al unor culturi politice, inclusiv în cea românească, au fost lansate o serie de clişee, care aveau în comun prezentarea evreului – un evreu virtual, colectiv – drept cauză a unor probleme grave sociale şi politice. Dificultăţile problemei rurale s-au explicat rapid prin prezenţa evreilor ca «lipitorile satului» – formulă lansată de poezia, cu acelaşi titlu, de Vasile Alecsandri şi preluată imediat în discursul politic -, alcoolismul, prin prezenţa evreului-cârciumar, lipsa unei clase mijlocii era explicată şi ea de prezenţa evreilor, s.a.m.d. În perioada interbelică se dezvoltă rapid clişeul «iudeo-comunist» cultivat în primul rând de extrema dreaptă legionară, dar acceptat şi de alte forţe politice. În timpul Holocaustului, motivaţia «evreu-bolşevic», agent al unei puteri inamice, a stat la baza unor politici antisemite, inclusiv a masacrelor de la Iaşi – iunie 1941 – şi Odesa – septembrie 1941. Într-o etapă următoare, o nouă judecată ultimativă îşi face loc: evreii au adus comunismul. Judecăţi, care repetate obsesiv, devin axiome, ce nu mai trebuiesc demonstrate. Vinovăţia evreului – sau a altor alogeni – este uşor de acceptat, ea serveşte orgoliului unei societăţi ce evită să-şi asume propria istorie. Este, poate mai comod, dar total nociv, pentru o autentică educaţie democratică. Şi acum, să ne adresăm, foarte pe scurt, faptului istoric, aşa cum este relevat de documente. Mai întâi câteva date statistice: înainte de preluarea Puterii, în condiţiile existenţei ilegale, Partidul Comunist are la mijlocul anilor ’30 următoarea structură etnică: 26,1% unguri, 22,7% români şi 18,1% evrei. Este un procent important, de evrei, dar departe de a acoperi formula: un partid de evrei. După preluarea Puterii, în 1945, procentul evreilor scade la 7%, faţă de 81,7% români – deci o infuzie mare de elemente autohtone – 17% unguri şi 3,5% slavi (bulgari, ruşi, ucraineni). În 1950 – după «„epurarea» din partid a elementelor mic-burgheze, dintre care mulţi evrei – procentul acestora scade la 3,5% din numărul total, deci un procent mai mic decât cel general al evreilor în cadrul populaţiei evreieşti, care era în acel moment de circa 4%. Această micşorare a procentului evreilor este parte a procesului de «românizare a partidului» ce a continuat permanent, pâna în 1989. Şi totuşi, se impune o întrebare: de ce a existat un număr important de alogeni – unguri, evrei, bulgari? Este clar că aceştia au simţit în permanenţă o politică ostilă a statului român, s-au autoperceput ca marginalizaţi. Şi astfel, unii dintre ei s-au îndreptat spre o forţă politică, care cel putin teoretic se arăta opusă naţionalismului, xenofobiei, antisemitismului. Că într-o fază ulterioară se va dovedi că internaţio-nalismul afişat pe drapelul comunist este fals, este altceva. Acum, câteva cuvinte despre aşa-zisa omniprezenţă a evreilor în funcţii de conducere. În primul Birou Politic, ales la Congresul din februarie 1948, în organul suprem de decizie format atunci, erau doi evrei, Ana Pauker – ce va fi exclusă în 1952 şi care cumula şi portofoliul Externelor – şi Iosif Chişinevschi – ce va fi exclus în 1957. După acea dată şi până în 1965, Biroul Politic nu a mai avut un membru plin, de origine evreiască. După 1958, va intra ca membru supleant Leonte Răutu, iar după 1965, când Biroul Politic se va «topi» în Comitetul Executiv, un organism mai larg, dar cu o putere redusă, vor fi cooptaţi, încă doi militanţi de origine evreiască: Petre Lupu şi Gheorghe Stoica, acesta din urmă, cu un rol pur decorativ (era un veteran). Aceştia au fost toţi militanţii evrei, membrii ai forului suprem de partid, până în 1989. Pe plan guvernamental au existat doi miniştri importanţi, de origine evreiască, cu rol economic: Gheorghe Gaston Marin – ce a condus importantul Comitet al Planificării şi un longeviv ministru al Chimiei, Mihail Florescu. Sigur, un număr însemnat de evrei au fost în eşalonul doi: directori, inspectori etc. Mulţi au activat în sectorul de propagandă: presă, cultură, unde erau vizibili. În organele de securitate, numărul evreilor a fost departe de a fi majoritar, iar în 1952, una dintre primele sarcini ale ministrului de Interne nou-numit, Alexandru Drăghici, a fost de a îndepărta elementele evreieşti din structura Ministerului. Orientare, care a continuat tot mai dur, pentru ca în anii ’70 să fie înlăturaţi şi puţinii evrei din structurile…clubului Dinamo (!). Dar fundamental este alt fapt, că toti aceşti demnitari comunişti se aflau în acele poziţii, ca militanţi ai Partidului şi nu ca reprezentanţi ai comunităţii evreieşti. Mai mult decât atât, cei mai mulţi dintre aceştia evitau orişice contact cu mediul în care s-au născut, iar unii dintre ei aveau discursuri excesiv de dure la adresa comunităţii evreieşti, a sioniştilor, excelând în această direcţie Iosif Chişinev-schi. Oricum, dacă erau obligaţi să vorbească despre realităţi din lumea evreiască, aceştia foloseau formula «ei» şi niciodată «noi». În zilele noastre persistă tradiţionale clişee antisemite, inclusiv «evreii au adus comunismul», ce coexistă în mod absurd cu teorii de tip conspiraţionist, că tot evreii au avut un rol esenţial în căderea comunismului. Prezenţa lor este periculoasă şi denotă o alarmantă lipsă de maturitate democratică.” Liviu Rotman este autor al lucrărilor “Evreii din România în perioada comunistă” şi “Noi perspective în istoriografia evreilor din România”. Marius Oprea: „Comuniştii au plasat abuzurile în seama minorităţilor” Până în prezent, susţine Oprea, persistă numeroase clişee privind rolul esenţial pe care l-au deţinut minorităţile în cadrul Securităţii. “Fără îndoială, prezenţa unui număr mare de evrei în aparatul de stat, inclusiv în instituţiile poliţieneşti, nu poate fi negată – ca şi nici faptul că acest număr depăşea în unele zone destul de sensibil raportul procentual general între minoritari şi populaţia majoritară. Nu a fost însă vorba de criterii etnice în selectarea cadrelor, cât în special de criterii de fidelitate, iar prezenţa sporită a minorităţilor etnice în aparatul de stat nu face decât să reflecte ponderea pe care acestea o aveau în mişcarea comunistă în anii de ilegalitate. Problema generală a comuniştilor era aceea de a găsi cadre capabile să lucreze în Securitate, unul dintre «sectoarele speciale», în special din cauza bazei reduse de selecţie. Noua putere a selectat şi promovat în funcţii cheie în aparatul de stat vechi ilegalişti, între care, cel puţin în Siguranţă şi apoi în Securitate, regăsim multe nume de evrei sau unguri. Faptul a dus la o renaştere a sentimentelor xenofobe şi antisemite a unor pături largi ale populaţiei româneşti, care identificau, fără prea multe distincţii, minoritarii etnici drept potenţiali colaboraţionişti ai regimului de ocupaţie sovieto-comunist”. Istoricul arată că „liderii comunişti (Dej şi Ceauşescu spre exemplu n.r.) descopereau valenţele discursului naţionalist tocmai pentru a plasa eşecurile şi abuzurile din trecut ale regimului în sarcina minoritarilor, în special evrei, producând astfel o serie de falsuri istorice care îşi arată roadele până astăzi, când în discursurile naţionaliste această temă continuă să facă carieră.” Marius Oprea a scris „Bastionul cruzimii. O istorie a Securităţii” şi „Şase feluri de a muri”. Stelian Tănase: „Două grupuri au fost atrase de comunism” Dezbătând istoricul partidului comunist din România, istoricul aprecizează: „Comuniştii s-au aflat la periferia societăţii româneşti, niciodată integraţi comunităţii naţionale şi politice… Un proletariat redus numericeşte, slab organizat, mai sensibil la problema naţională decât la ideea revoluţiei mondiale a privat PCR de a-şi construi o bază socială. Două grupuri principale au fost atrase de comunism în România din motive etnice: unul a fost acela al «popoarelor respinse», fără o bază teritorială sau o clară identitate etnică (în România evreii erau principalul grup din această categorie); al doilea grup era cel alcătuit din iredentiştii din statele limitrofe, care erau nemulţumiţi de a fi incluşi în România şi de tratamentul lor de acolo”. Stelian Tănase a scris „Elite şi societate: guvernarea Gheorghe Gheorghiu Dej” Valentina Iancu: „Mituri naţionale – evreii şi comunismul” Potrivit Valentinei Iancu, sintagma „în marea lor majoritate cei care au implementat comunismul în România au fost evrei” este sentenţioasă. „Această doctrină (comunistă, n.red.) a atras atât români pauperi, cât şi reprezentanţi ai unor minorităţi naţionale cu foarte multe probleme nerezolvate după Unirea de la 1918, printre care şi evreii. În plus, nu ar trebui trecut cu vederea faptul că evreii se aflau într-un moment istoric devastator, în care ororile nazismului începeau să fie dezvăluite în toată cruzimea lor şi în care devenea evident că majoritatea europenilor a fost surdă şi oarbă la suferinţele inimaginabile la care populaţia evreiască a fost supusă în timpul războiului. Sigur, abuzurile şi crimele comunismului nu trebuie ocultate, dar să expediezi această problemă într-un mod atât de facil şi de incorect este un deserviciu major adus istoriei naţionale. Exculparea vinei şi aruncarea responsabilităţii unui întreg sistem pe umerii unei minorităţi naţionale, sau a alteia, încurajează tendinţele de neo-legionarism şi de naţionalism agresiv în creştere.” Valentina Iancu este curator la Muzeul Naţional de Artă. Trei regimuri politice în trei ani 23 august 1944, căderea regimului Antonescu 24 august 1944 – februarie 1945: echilibru politic relativ datorat guvernării Sănătescu şi Rădescu; 6 martie 1945: Ocupantul sovietic a impus numirea guvernului condus de Petru Groza dominat de Partidul Comunist (care reprezenta mai puţin de 10% din populaţia României). 19 noiembrie 1946: Blocul Partidelor Democratice – o coaliţie de şapte partide în care principala forţă o reprezintă comuniştii – câştigă, printr-o fraudă masivă, alegerile. 7 noiembrie 1947: după ce îi exclud pe liberalii lui Tătărescu din guvern, mai rămâne o singură forţă politică numită Partidul Muncitoresc Român; 30 decembrie 1947; Regele Mihai este forţat să abdice. Resurse * Saccsiv.Worpress.com Categorie:Iudaism